Under the Overpass
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Hal distracts Karen when she's working on the bikes. Set during Episode 1 of the First Season. Hal's POV. Rated M for sexual material.


Hal distracts Karen when she's working on the bikes. Set during Episode 1 of the First Season. Hal's POV. Rated M for sexual material.

Disclaimer: I do not own Falling Skies.

* * *

Under the Overpass

I loved watching Karen work on the bikes. The way her brow creased in concentration as she checked and tightened all the tiny details, the way her blond hair would fall out of its clip and into her face as she leaned over the mechanisms. It was probably the sexist thing I'd ever seen a girl do…ever.

"You gonna watch me work all night or help?" Karen quipped, snapping my eyes up from their journey over her body to her smirking face. I laughed lightly, setting my empty bowl on the ground and getting off my bike to hand her tools.

"So what's wrong with this one?" I asked curiously as I crouched behind her, eying the dark-painted bike over her shoulder. She shrugged, biting her lip like she always did when she didn't have an answer.

Finally her head whipped back to look at me, her sparkling blue eyes drilling into my soul, "Doesn't want to start, but Porter wants me to fix it by morning. All the other decent mechanics left earlier this week with the other units."

I raised an eyebrow at the debunk bike, "How long were you working on this thing before I got here?"

Karen laughed at me, "A while." She reached past me to grab the wrench, her hand skimming mine. I grabbed it and pulled her up as I stood. I grinned at her as she scrunched up her face in annoyance, "I have work to do, Hal."

"You need a short distraction," I reasoned, pulling her into my arms, "You can go back to tinkering later, what I have in mind will help clear your head." I smirked suggestively at her as I held her against me.

"And what, pray tell, do you have in mind?" Karen asked in faint disinterest, but I could see the spark of desire lit behind her eyes. It was obvious the second she gave in as she wrapped her arms loosely around my neck, fingers skimming along the skin of my neck and into my hair.

I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the caressing of her fingertips as I backed my beautiful girlfriend up against the cement wall of a highway overpass. I played with the edges of her white hooded t-shirt, deciding my next move, as my lips linger just centimeters above hers, "You'll see."

My lips met hers in a frenzy of passion, the heat of her body vibrating off of mine as I pressed as close to her as humanly possible. Her hips moved naturally against mine in a way that was slowly driving me crazy and quickly making my already erect penis painfully hard in my jeans.

Karen's tongue darted across my lower lip before she broke away. Her breathe was short as I listened to her panting in my ear. I moved to her neck, kissing up to the sensitive spot behind her ear and sucking on it. The way my name sounded as it flowed from her lips would be enough to drive any man wild.

Her hands clawed their way down my chest, reaching my belt with a satisfied smirk that I couldn't help but kiss off her face. I pushed her hands away so I could snap open her jeans and slipped my hand inside. Pushing aside dampening panties I slide a finger into Karen's wet folds, eliciting a gasp from her. I added another finger and slowly began massaging her clitoris with my thumb.

A low moan was my reward as I began pumping my fingers inside her. I enjoyed watching Karen throw her head back in pleasure, feeling her fingers twist in my shirt, and her body arch into mine. But most enjoyable was listening to my name tumble from her lips over and over again until her body finally fell into a calm again.

"Ok, distractions can be kind of fun," Karen admitted breathlessly, shooting me a small grin before pulling me down for a passionate kiss by the scruff of my jacket. I groaned into the kiss as Karen pressed closer to my aching erection. "But, now I have to work," she whispered in my ear as she slipped away.

I leaned against the underpass, watching her walk back to the broken bike as she closed up her jeans again. Yeah… like I'm going to let her get away that easily… Smirking, I followed after her.

* * *

Review?


End file.
